


Granny Knows Best

by madeleone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post Hogwarts AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeleone/pseuds/madeleone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been going through my fic list and realized I had several drabble series I hadn't yet posted here. </p>
<p>Summary: Hermione moves away to make a new start and finds more than she expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Granny Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeddyRadiator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyRadiator/gifts).



> Title: Granny Knows Best  
> Recipient: Teddyradiator  
> Prompt: Teddy said this: You know me enough to know what I like - if you need more direction I'll be happy to provide, but I leave it in your capable hands.   
> Word Count: 100x8  
> Author’s Notes: For a prompt, since Teddy left it up to me, I used an online random prompt generator, here: http://stiobhard.tripod.com/html/javascript/words/writing_prompt_generator.html I used the second one that gives you three random things. I didn't use the first one that came up but the first that appealed to me: A jar of jam, a pair of jeans, and someone's grandmother. This is a kind of fun way to find inspiration if you're stuck for an idea. 
> 
> A funny coincidence, I noticed that both drabbles I've written for the sshg_newbiefest made mention of Severus' very fine arse. Unintentional, but perhaps telling on my part. LOL!
> 
> This work is unbeta'd and all mistakes are my own. I do not own HP.

~*~

In the years following the war, nearly a decade now, Hermione had tried to settle into life as so many of her friends had. They had families, jobs and successful lives, while Hermione had seemed to drift from one failed relationship and disappointing job to another. 

She might have continued drifting endlessly, but for an opportunity that had recently arisen. Her mum had inherited a cottage in Ireland from her Great-Uncle Leo. Since her mum had absolutely no desire to move there, she'd deeded it to Hermione who'd embraced the offer with open arms. Thus, her chance to begin anew.

~*~

Hermione observed the pretty cottage before her. Opening the gate she walked up the path, a basket dangled from her arm, holding the last two jars of her homemade blackberry jam. She'd been visiting a few of her neighbors to introduce herself. 

She'd saved this stop for last. Rumor was the widow McInerny could talk your ear off, and she was well into her late nineties. She must have known the mysterious Uncle Leo, who'd died at the ripe old age of one hundred and two. He'd provided Hermione with a new home and she was inordinately curious about him.

~*~

The rumors proved true. Tillie, did indeed love a good gossip and telling stories of the past. And so, Hermione became a frequent visitor, often fixing lunch or bringing gifts of jams or baked goods. 

“Tillie, there's a man in your back garden, mucking about,” called Hermione from the kitchen window, suds up to her elbows, as she washed up the luncheon dishes. She couldn't help but notice the fine fit of his jeans. “He's got a rather nice arse, actually.”

“That'll be my grandson. I'll be sure to tell him you said so,” the old lady teased. 

~*~

“Grandson? I didn't realize you had any close relatives.”

“Well, great-grandson really. A good boy, he pops in every week or so to help out. My granddaughter, his mum, married poorly and was rejected by her family. The boy was raised in England, so I didn't get to see much of him when he was a lad. He found his way back to me a few years ago, of course, he's a grown man now. One with a very fine arse, I've been told.” 

“Don't you dare tell him I said that,” replied Hermione with a grin. 

~*~

Hermione grabbed the jam she'd brought and headed out the back door. “I'll just go out and introduce myself and give him my number in case he ever wants me to check on you.”

“I don't need anyone checkin' on me, I'm a grown wi... woman!” declared Tillie.

“Just in case of an emergency.”

He obviously didn't notice her approach. She was nearly upon him when she called out, “Hello, I'm Hermione and I come bearing gifts.” Holding out the jars with a smile, she stumbled back blindly when he whirled to face her. 

“You!” she gasped.

~*~

“Miss Granger!”

“What are you doing here?” They both asked at the same time.

“I live here now,” explained Hermione. “Are you really Tillie's great-grandson?”

“Yes.”

“But I thought your mother was a Prince?”

“She was, but her mother was Colleen McInerny before she married Stewart Prince.”

“So, Tillie's a witch? I had no idea, that sly thing.”

“Let me guess, you must be the nice English girl from down the lane she's been trying to fix me up with for the past month.” He looked interested.

“She has? Really?” Hermione smiled. 

~*~

Hermione had known he was alive but he'd disappeared years ago. “So this is where you've been all these years?”

He nodded. “Not _here_ , but yes, in Ireland,” Severus replied, clearly unwilling to reveal too much. “To be close to Granny.”

He tilted his head to study her. “And you? What brings you here? I'd have expected you to be running the Ministry by now.” 

Hermione shook her head. “Nothing worked out as I'd planned. I've been drifting all this time. Then Mum offered me her great-Uncle Leo's place and... well, it seemed like a chance for a fresh start.”

~*~

“I can confirm from experience, that's a very good thing... a fresh start,” he said. 

Taking half a step forward, Severus extended his hand. “Hello, I'm Severus Snape. I'm Tillie's great-grandson.”

Hermione clasped his hand, feeling a definite spark. “I'm Hermione Granger, I live just down the lane.”

“I'd like to get to know you. Will you have dinner with me?”

“I'd love to.”

Tucking her hand in the curve of his arm, with a soft pop they disappeared. 

 

Tillie watched from the window, a grin lit her face. “S'bout time that boy listened to his Granny,” 

 

fin


End file.
